What The Hell Happened Here?
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: This is for FlameSolaria99's contest. Ninel arrives to see that her Tokyo condominium that she got for her eighteenth birthday is a mess. What Ninel does not know is that there was a lot that has happened while she is not here? What things are expected for here? Rated T for cursing, violence, and drinking. Hint of Yaoi is involved in this story. Happens after Heiresses of Heaven!


**This is my random one-shot for MusicIsLife99's contest. This is my first time writing something like this. Here's a list of things you are going to expect from this one-shot (not in a certain order).**

**1) Very messy condomnium**

**2) Vomiting**

**3) Broken television**

**4) Broken Playstation 3**

**5) Dirty controllers **

**6) Alcohol**

**7) Violence**

**8) A hint of Yaoi (this is also a first for me)**

**9) Broken glass**

**10) Giant gummy bears**

**11) Cheese puffs**

**12) Ramune**

**13) Angry mother**

**14) Candy Crush Saga**

**15) Beheaded giant gummy bears**

**16) And Ninel**

**Warning: If you do not like what is listed above, do not read the this story at all.**

**For now, let's start this one-shot off.**

* * *

"I have a few questions to ask Ginga," says Ninel as she glances over at the crimson haired Pegasis blader.

Ginga asks, "What do you want to ask me Ninel?"

"Why are you here? How the hell you got inside my condo? Why is it mess?" question the angry Eurasian teenager.

The Pegasis blader lies, "It all began with Megumi giving us the keys to the condominium."

"Dude you are lying because Megumi would never give anybody untrustworthy her copy of the keys to this place," retorts the raven-tressed seventeen year old.

Suddenly Masamune appears looking green as ever and Ninel wonders how many people did Ginga invite.

Ninel asks, "Why is Masamune is green?"

"He ate three of the those giant gummy bears that was in the candy bar," comments Ginga.

The seventeen year old Equuleus blader was indeed in shock she heard this. Ninel bought eighteen of the "World's Largest Gummy Bears" from an online website. She could believe that the Team Dungeon blader was capable of eating fifteen pounds of that stuff.

Masamune says, "I think I am going to puke."

"Don't ever dare throw up here," states Ninel.

It was eventually too late because Masamune vomited over a very expensive contemporary Japanese rug that she bought just three weeks ago. Pieces of the gummy bears he at was shown. Ninel twitches lightly at the sight of this until she looks over at the giant screen television. There was a huge crack on it, which makes the raven-tressed blader even angrier than before.

Ninel states, "Explain what happened to the television."

"Kyouya and Aguma was playing video games and Kyouya threw a tantrum because he lost."

"Let me guess, he threw controller at the television," bluntly comments Ninel.

The crimson haired Legendary Blader then points over towards a broken Playstation 3. Looks like the Leone blader threw entire game system at the television. The controllers was covered in powdered cheese that comes from cheese puffs and soaked in grape flavored Ramune, which is a carbonated soft drink that sold in Japan. Plus is a huge amounts of cheese puffs on the floor and more spilled Ramune on the floors of the entire condominium. Ninel was wondering what the hell happened to this place.

"Damn it!" yells another male voice.

Ninel suddenly says, "You stay here Ginga and do not make this place more than mess."

"Sure thing Ninel," remarks Ginga in a sarcastic tone.

The eighteen year old hears the sound of glass breaking and wonders who was it and what he broke. Upon seeing an seeing an open door, Ninel approaches the room and sees Da Xiang and Zhou Xing brawling against each other. There was small and large shards of broken glass all over the floor and two large empty bottle on bar table. Both members of Team Wang Hu Zhong have drunk expression on their faces.

_"They drank two entire bottle of Shochu," says Ninel in her thoughts._

The black and yellow haired Chinese blader approaches the mahogany haired blader. He grabs the tall, tan, and handsome playboy of Team Wang Hu Zhong by the sleeve and pulls him closer. Ninel was in shock as she sees this, but then again they did drink very strong alcohol to begin with.

"You know that you have the sexiest lips right Zhou Xing," says Da Xiang in a seductive tone.

Zhou Xing responds, "Yeah why?"

"Kiss me you lucky bastard," mutters Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

From there, the two oldest male members of team start to have a full blown make out session. This makes the eighteen year old twitch because she could not believe Da Xiang, her boyfriend is capable of doing something like this. It was pretty traumatizing for her because this was not that she did not expect, but again, they are drunk. From drinking Shochu, to breaking glass, to fighting, to close contact, and now to make out session, Ninel decides to leave these two alone because it would be the best for her. The Eurasian blader-model decides to see what else was ruined.

"Time to behead you!" yells a young boy's voice.

Ninel was wondering what else was going on. She then looks over to see another door was open. This time it was to the candy bar room that she has in this place. The Equuleus blader looks over to see Chi-Yun, Yuu, Kenta, and Titi beheading the giant gummy bears with their teeth.

"Why are you beheaded all the giant gummy bears?" asks Ninel.

Chi-yun exclaims, "Chi-yun believes that these giant gummy bears are possessed and they need to be killed immediately!"

The eighteen year old asks, "And they agreed to kill them?"

Kenta responds, "By eating their heads, they die more easily."

"Chi-yun and Kenta make great points you know because they have be killed either way," comments the Flame Libra blader.

Titi nods his head because his mouth was eating pineapple flavored gummy bears head. Ninel decides to leave also because she also wonders what else happened while she was not here. As the Eurasian blader-model looks over at Tsubasa, who was on his tablet. He doest seem to be normal and maybe she can find an answer about what happened is.

Ninel exclaims, "Tsubasa!"

"Shut up! I am busy now!" yells the silver haired Japanese teenager to owner of the condo.

Tsubasa was not the person who would yell something like that to Ninel. The eighteen year old believes something was up and approaches him all of the sudden. Ninel looks over and sees that Tsubasa was on level 139 on a popular game called Candy Crush Saga. She did not understand about the hype of this particular touch-screen game that people enjoy so much. Her younger sister Megumi was also a fan of this game.

An older female voice yells, "Come downstairs immediately Ninel!"

The eighteen year old Russian-Spaniard teenager immediately recognizes this voice. She was afraid of this because the Equuleus blader is completely aware for the fact that they are suppose to be here and check up on this place. Ninel sighs to herself because it was better for her to explain what has happened since her arrival at the condo. She approaches the living room and the familiar figure standing right in front of her. A woman with shoulder length medium blonde hair that was straight and loose and goldenrod colored eyes just like Ninel. She was wearing a navy blue business suit on with a white shirt under it and a pair of white pumps on.

"What happened here?" questions the woman in a stern voice.

Ninel responds, "I have no clue since I got here and I saw all of this mother."

"Did you throw a party without our permission?" asks the woman.

The eighteen year old responds back, "No and who did you give keys to the condominium to?"

"I gave copies to your keys to you, your father, Megumi, and Ryuusei. Why you ask?" responds Mrs. Bychkov.

Ninel states, "That's how Ginga got into the condominium because probably begged his father for the keys to this place."

Tamara Bychkov, who is the mother of Ninel looks over at her daughter until she turns her head over towards the red-haired Pegasis blader. Fifteen year old Ginga Hagane then shows Ninel the copy of the keys to her condo. The goldenrod eyed Equuleus blader gives Ginga a death glare. She was annoyed for the fact that he would crash into her favorite place and bring over some of their friends to cause pandemonium here.

"Ginga! I am going to fucking kill you for this!" yells a very enraged Ninel.

From there, the eighteen year old Eurasian teenager starts chasing Ginga around the entire Velasquez Bychkov Tokyo condominium. She has the blame the son of the WBBA's Director because Ginga does not have the right to destroy somebody's property likes that.

Tamara mutters to herself, "Reminder, do not give Ryuusei a copy of the keys to any of my families' properties."

* * *

**This ends this random one-shot. That is the first time I have written something this crazy. Plus this one is one of my shortest one-shots, but I was not going write more than that anyway. For now, please read and review! Good bye for now! **


End file.
